


Partner Project

by CheshireCity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Assigned Partners, Attraction, Biting, Blow Jobs, College, Explicit Consent, Fantasizing, Intercrural Sex, Keeping Quiet, Library Sex, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Nipple Play, Partially Clothed Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCity/pseuds/CheshireCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was never one for working with others. Especially not with those that don't take directives. Needless to say, Hinata was probably the worst partner he had ever been paired with. Or the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner Project

                He’d had enough.

                If there was anything Kageyama appreciated, it was the freedom to work independently of others. He wasn’t the most intelligent person; he knew and begrudgingly accepted this. His talents lay chiefly in physical activities, like running and volleyball. But he hated relying on other people and avoided it all costs when he could help it. He especially hated it when it affected things like his grades.

                He had honestly thought that by college the childish necessity of group projects would be done and over with. But lo and behold, there seemed to be plenty. Worse yet, he wasn’t even granted the respect or the freedom to choose his own partner – not that he would have had a classmate to call friend to choose in the first place, but it was the thought that counted. And so he’d wound up paired with some obnoxious kid by the name of Hinata Shoyo who was far too earnest and energetic for his tastes.

                Really, it wouldn’t have been so bad if the guy had just let him do the whole project himself. But no, it had to be fair and follow the directions and blah blah blah so naturally the two instantly butted heads. And they disagreed about nearly everything. It was getting ridiculous, actually, and Kageyama wasn’t entirely sure if it was turning into a one sided game for his partner or not. Either way, they weren’t getting along and the entire project was turning out horribly as a result.

                So, nearing the fast approaching deadline, they had resolved enough to meet up at the library to try and get _something_ accomplished. It was late and Kageyama was tired. He’d been at classes all day and then volleyball practice and then, just because he was obsessive about being The Best, he had gone on a run. By the time they could both make it to the library – Hinata had a late evening class, it seemed – it was past ten o’clock and they both looked in desperate need of coffee.

                Kageyama could have offered to pick some up – he had an excess of funds, after all – but he wasn’t feeling charitable and with his patience already so thin he felt the added spurt of caffeine would really send him over the edge. The last thing he needed was to be banned from the school library for causing a scene.

                They’d found a work table in one of the rooms on the third floor, a space occupied by virtually no students. The majority that hung about were clearly intoxicated of some sort or sleeping, the odd few studiously bent over their notebooks. Kageyama had mustered the remnants of his patience and sat down beside Hinata, carefully arranging his papers in what seemed like a logical fashion. After explaining his findings and suggesting a layout for their presentation Hinata just nodded slowly before turning to his own binder and setting out his own research.

                “I mean, that’s great and all,” he hummed, tapping the stapled papers. “But this is pretty important too.”

                “We can’t include everything ever published about the topic,” Kageyama countered thinly. “We’ve been over this already.”

                “Yeah, but I think this is really important information. Like, it seems really relevant and the studies are pretty recent.”

                “Which means they have less peer review.”

                “But it’s something entirely new! The textbook doesn’t even mention this!”

                “But the textbook is unbiased and has references to studies that directly correlate to the readings.”

                “I don’t know, I still think –.”

                He’d had enough.

                “Kageyama?”

Roughly, Kageyama stood from the table, chair scraping against the short carpet just loud enough to draw the attention of the few conscious students left in the room. They lost interest quickly, returning to cramming and dozing accordingly. “Come with me,” he ordered gruffly.

                Hinata frowned at him, bottom lip just barely jutted out into a pout. “Yeah, I don’t think so,” he countered, leaning back in his seat in emphasis.

                “ _Now,_ ” Kageyama insisted, yanking at the front of the other’s shirt. Fumbling, the other rose from his chair, not sure what was going on.

                _‘He’s probably going to murder me now,’_ he thought without concern. _‘Throw me from the balcony or something. RIP Hinata.’_

                “Where are we going?” he whispered harshly, trying not to gain any further attention. Kageyama said nothing, grip fastened instead on his wrist as he dragged him into the back of the library. Finding a row at the very back of the stacks he thrust Hinata towards the shelved wall. “What the fu –!?”

                And then Kageyama was kissing him, hot and angry and full of tongue. Hinata barely had time to react, noting the way the darker haired boys hands were fisted into his shirt, pulling him close yet pushing him away all at once. It was confusing, but hell did it feel good and Hinata saw no reason not to surrender. He was tired of constantly fighting with his classmate and he had to admit that annoyance had led to a few inappropriately timed boners. _‘Might as well,’_ he reasoned, delving into the kiss.

                Kageyama stilled a moment, no doubt shocked by the sudden turn of events. But a second later he had compensated for the pause, kiss growing more skilled as Hinata began to reciprocate. There was no less edge to it now that they were both participating, Kageyama’s teeth drawing over the other’s lower lip, teasing him into his mouth and sucking intermittently. As Hinata’s tongue probed forward he gave it similar treatment, surprised when the actions elicited the smallest moan from the smaller boy.

                “Quiet, idiot,” he hissed, sending the other a stern glare.

                Hinata rolled his eyes but nodding his understanding all the same, now the one to draw Kageyama into another heated kiss. When they parted it was only to place kisses elsewhere: along jaws and necks and shoulders.

                “How long have you been wanting to do this?” Hinata panted out quietly, letting his fingers close around the soft hair against the back of the other’s head.

                Kageyama groaned lowly at the light pull of his hair, voice husky as he replied, “Since I first had to deal with you on this shitty assignment.”

                “Do you solve all your problems like this?” Hinata teased, earning himself a sharp nip.

                “No,” the other returned sourly. “But most of my problems aren’t as annoying as you.”

                “You’re just trying to shut me up, huh?”

                “Partially,” the taller admitted. “I’m also frustrated and need an outlet.”

                “Good thing I’m willing.”

                Kageyama grunted in agreement. Then, pausing a bit awkwardly, “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop, so just tell me, okay?”

                Hinata’s heart skipped in his chest and he nodded his consent. “Yeah, I’ll let you know,” he returned a bit breathlessly. So there was going to be more.

                The dark haired boy wasted no time in proving just that, fingers relaxing against the fabric of the other’s shirt just long enough to trail down his stomach and work their way towards the skin. His palms felt rough against Hinata’s abs, calloused from volleyball practice and obsessive setting. Without mercy he sought out the smaller’s nipples, rubbing them between his thumbs and forefingers.

                Hinata gasped, unaccustomed to being touched in such a way – hell, being touched at all. _‘Well that’s something new,’_ he thought distantly, surprised just how sensitive his chest really was. He could feel himself growing pert under Kageyama’s attentions, little shivers of pleasure coursing through him as they hardened and found resistance against the other boy’s thumbs. Whimpering lowly he arched against the books behind him, not minding how they dug uncomfortably into his back.

                Kageyama took this as invitation, rolling up the other’s shirt the rest of the way and seeking out a taut nipple with his lips. Pressing a hurried kiss to the bud, he lathed his tongue against it, swirling almost leisurely for a moment before sucking the skin bright pink. Hinata’s whimpers escalated, and he clamped a hand over his own mouth in a desperate attempt to silence them, fingers once again seeking purchase at the back of the other boy’s head.

                “You’re too noisy,” Kageyama complained, drawing away from his chest only to give his other nipple equal if hurried attention. The pressure at the back of his head spurred him on, and like that it wasn’t hard to imagine an even better scenario, one where he was positioned between the other’s spread and quivering legs, lathing over his cock and taking him into his mouth, urged on by the gentle pressure at his scalp. He growled low in his throat, parting from his task and spinning Hinata around.

                Immediately, Hinata braced his forearms on the stacks, body following his desires as he pressed against the front of Kageyama’s pants. With satisfaction he could feel that he was getting hard, and he fought the desire to grind against him, not sure how far he could press his luck. He wasn’t sure what they were or what exactly was happening. They were in the college library for one, so it wasn’t as if they could have penetrative sex. Not unless Kageyama had brought lube and condoms, in which case he couldn’t fathom why they would have bothered going to the library anyway. Really, he didn’t mind the thought of being taken home, pushed against a wall or thrown onto a bed…

                But Kageyama was already a step ahead, massaging at Hinata’s hips and dropping a hand between his legs to palm at him. The smaller suppressed a moan, bucking forward into the touch and battling the desire to beg for more. He could tell Kageyama knew what he was doing – either he’d had a boyfriend before or he was touching Hinata in the same way he touched himself. Now that had the spiker choking down moans: the image of Kageyama showing off for him, leisurely stroking at his own cock, pumping himself as precum leaked from the tip…

                “More,” he relented, unable to help himself. “Just touch me already.”

                Kageyama needed no further prompting, set upon the other’s fly with expert ability, working him free from the confines of his boxers. The air of the library – once warm and stuffy feeling – now felt cool against his heated flesh, and Hinata turned into his shoulder trying to stifle his noises. If they didn’t get caught it would be a miracle. Surely someone had to have noticed.

                He quickly found he cared very little about the danger as he began to be stroked, fingers trailing up and down his shaft experimentally before fisting into a tight ring that he thrust against with abandon. Working in tandem they built a pace, Kageyama stroking while his partner shakily pushed against him. It felt far better than when he touched himself, more unpredictable and more carnal. The only way it could be more perfect was if it was Kageyama’s mouth he found clamped around his cock, a slick, wet heat that he could thrust into. The thought of the other on his knees, back pressed against the stacks, hands braced against his hips and pulling him closer to the back of his throat was enough to drive him crazy.

                _‘I can’t cum already,’_ he interrupted himself with frustration. _‘Not yet.’_

                Kageyama wasn’t fairing much better himself, only with far less friction to urge him onwards. He was, however, afforded the chance sight of Hinata snapping his hips up against his hand, and from their angle, well, it wasn’t very hard to imagine being the one doing the thrusting, Hinata bouncing needily along his cock as he was fucked. He pressed forward, half kissing half biting the other’s shoulder to muffle his sounds of need. He could already tell that their little tryst wouldn’t be enough to truly satisfying. He only hoped that his partner would be interested in doing more. Preferably alone. At his house. In his bed. For the rest of the night. He could deal with any awkwardness in the morning.

                “You need more, don’t you?” Hinata whispered harshly, panting through his words. “I can feel how hard you are, you’re gonna stain your pants like that.”

                “Am not!”

                “Are too,” Hinata teased. “Better do something about that, right?”

                “What, you want me to stop?”

                “Hell no!” the other protested. “I’ve got one better. Just fuck my thighs.”

                Kageyama faltered, surprised at the suggestion. “What?” he asked dumbly.

                “My thighs,” Hinata returned impatiently, thrusting particularly needily at the stalled pleasure. “Just stroke yourself a bit until you’re slick and fuck them. You can…” he stammered, growing a bit embarrassed. “You can really feel like you’re fucking me then, right?”

                “ _Fuck,_ ” was his only response. Then there was the faint sound of jeans unzipping and the shuffling of fabric as his own pants were lowered to his knees. If they were found like this they would be in trouble for sure. Like suspension trouble. Maybe expulsion. Hinata’s cock twitched traitorously.

                _‘That should not get me hot,’_ he thought distantly, eager for the feel of the friction and slide between his legs. _’The danger of being caught should not be a turn on.’_ But there was really nothing for it, so Hinata revealed in the perversity of it all while it still remained just a fantasy.

                And that fantasy could have very well crumbled away the second Kageyama’s dick parted the skin of his thighs, frotting against his sac and rubbing teasingly against the underside of his own cock. Fully sheathed between his legs, the taller boy sat flush against his ass, and really, the illusion of being fucked into must have been complete. He could tell from the firm grasp on his hip that it must have done something to the other, after all.

                “ _Fuck_ ,” Hinata now whispered in turn. “Keep going, more!”

                “Shhh,” Kageyama argued, beginning to set a steady pace between his legs. Attention split, his actions grew haphazard, unable to thrust and stroke in tandem just yet. Hinata cut him some slack, too caught up in their shared pleasure to force the entire workload on Kageyama. Brushing his hand away, he took his own erection in hand, stroking just as he wanted and staving off his release whenever he built too high. Still, his voice was beginning to peak, evanescing into needy little gasps.

                Kageyama bit punishingly at his neck, smoothing it over with a lick and a row of hasty kisses. “Quiet, damnit,” he reminded lowly. He didn’t bother letting Hinata monitor himself further, his spare hand working its way towards the smaller’s mouth, fingers pressing against flushed and parted lips. Taking the cue, Hinata drew them into his mouth, shivering as he tasted the salty-sour taste of precum – his or Kageyama’s, he wasn’t sure – that stained the digits.

                He sucked them with earnest, stroking his cock with interest as he began to imagine Kageyama’s own between his lips, arousal pooling between his legs. He had yet to do it before, but he was certain – from watching porn and entertaining fantasies of his own – that he would really enjoy servicing another man’s cock, just reveling in the duality of feeling fucked and used while being in complete control of another person’s pleasure. He wanted to taste more, to have the satisfaction of making the proud boy behind him cum for him.

                He could feel Kageyama begin to falter in his thrusts and he knew his orgasm was near. The fingers at his lips were thrusting in tandem, toying with his tongue and playing with the muscle teasingly. Hinata closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel fully, shivering with doubled pleasure as the sensations around him seemed to intensify. Without reserve he ground against Kageyama’s hips, imagining taking his cock and feeling it rub deep within him, fill him up and stretch him to the precipice of pleasure-pain. He felt almost empty in its absence, an itch that needed desperately to be scratched.

                _‘Fuck, whoever thought I’d come to crave cock like this?’_ he thought to himself, the filthiness of his imagination only spurring him further. He could feel Kageyama build, his breathing haggard and hoarse against his shoulder. Squeezing his thighs together, he heard his partner gasp, and, with satisfaction, felt him shudder and spill down the front of his thighs. The action was enough: the light scent, the warmth, the friction against his cock; he could perfectly imagine Kageyama plowing into him, cumming inside him, and picturing the sensation sent him over the edge, spilling over his hand hotly.

               A moment of labored breathing and they parted, looking at their dirty hands with uncertainty. “No time to clean up, I guess,” Kageyama frowned, drying his fingers on the hem of his boxers and unhappily redressing himself. Hinata followed suit, wanting to take his clothes off far more than put them back on. He was sticky and uncomfortable and frankly he wanted more sex.

                “Uhm… thank you,” he offered awkwardly, not really sure about the etiquette for spontaneous library hookups.

                “Oh,” Kageyama hummed, a bit surprised. “Uhm… sure. Thank you, too.”

                They nodded, standing around the back of the stacks completely unsure how to proceed. “So… can we…? More of that?” Hinata hedged, gesticulating abstractly with his hands.

                “Yeah?”

                “Yeah.”

                “You… wanna go back to my place?” Kageyama suggested, cheeks coloring slightly.

                _‘How cute,’_ Hinata couldn’t help but think. _’He has no problem screwing me on the spot, but the second he acts polite about things he gets embarrassed.’_

                “Yeah!” he said instead, unable to check his enthusiasm. “Definitely, yeah. Like… now?”

                “Absolutely. Yes. Right now.”

                “We should grab our things,” Hinata reminded in a rush, wanting nothing more than to make out with the other all the way out the building.

                Kageyama nodded, shooting him a rare but genuine smile. “Better keep up, then,” he teased, and Hinata felt the air leave his lungs in a rush.

                “Uh huh,” he sighed, letting himself be led back through the library by the wrist as before, not caring any longer who saw them or what they thought. Needless to say as his back pressed against the coolness of Kageyama’s quilt, the other’s cock buried deep within him as he freely moaned his pleasure, Hinata was in far greater spirits than he had been earlier that day.


End file.
